1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tap shoe accessories and more particularly pertains to a new tap shoe taps cover system for covering the taps of a tap shoe to permit a wearer of tap shoes to walk more quietly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tap shoe accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, tap shoe accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 754,673 by Mitchell; U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,959 by Cicero; U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,321 by Nagy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,563 by Strongwater; U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,794 by Adelstein et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 249,908 by Meinhart.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tap shoe taps cover system. The inventive device includes heel and ball tap covers each with upper and lower faces, and an outer perimeter. The tap cover each have a plurality of resiliently deflectable retaining clips upwardly extending from the upper face of the respective tap cover.
In these respects, the tap shoe taps cover system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering the taps of a tap shoe to permit a wearer of tap shoes to walk more quietly.